Random
by Jolen.Yuuni
Summary: A series of Yullen oneshots. Chapter 2: Beast's Mark...A long time ago, there was a town called Laguna where a certain clan of beasts had lived; it is said that these beasts are associated with heavenly beings...
1. The fallen

**Kanda: What the-?**

**Me: I know, I know! I know that I should update my other stories but I can't seem to get this out of my nerves!**

**Allen: I understand you Jolen-chan… but please update the other two! You have to update that soon, there are surprises in each chapter and I'm so excited about it!**

**Kanda: I have to agree with Moyashi, Yuuni.**

**Me: Yup and I know soo I'll try to update soon. **

**Kanda: Can we start now? Tch Stupid idiots!**

**Me: (eyes glints) Ohhh… stupid idiots huh? Ohhh Kanda do you want me to make you uke and Skin Boric as seme?**

**Allen: (sweatdrops) Kanda I think you have to apologize 'coz evil Jolen-chan is never a good thing!**

**Kanda: (clears throat) I said stupid idiots… but a c-c-c-c-c-**

**Allen: C-c-c-c-c?**

**Kanda: Cute one! (sweating)**

**Me: REALLY! Oh Kanda that's so nice! (Glomps)**

**Allen: (Sweatdrops) Now that Jolen-chan is busy buging Kanda… hajimemashou ka? (Tilts head cutely).**

**Kanda: GET OFF ME!**

**XXX**

The devil played with the angel, he lured the angel and made the angel fall in love with him. The plan was a success! The angel loved the devil dearly. However…

The devil found himself lost in the angel's mercury silver eyes and fell deeply in love as the time passes. The devil was afraid and confused… he was afraid of the angel and the thing called love…

And so the devil left the angel for he was afraid and confused of all the new feelings that he had felt. This made the angel feel torn apart; the angel's heart was shattered in millions of pieces, it was broken even more because of the devil's parting words. He laughed and said: "_I played with you and you fell into the trap! Angels are really an idiot!_"This made the angel feel its first hatred and grudge. All of these made the angel's pure heart into black that changed the angel's life forever.

Many years later, the devil decided to come back home and take his angel back to him even if the all the Gods and devil were against him. But what he didn't expect was the gruesome sight that he witnessed when he arrived home.

Blood covered the ground as well as the dead broken corpses of angels and devils. The houses was burned, even women and children was found dead. But what surprised him the most was the fallen angel on top of the piles of dead devils and angels. It was one scene that he never wished to see especially when the he saw the fallen angel's whole being.

The fallen angels white robes was changed into tight black pants and red belts which was covered with blood. The fallen angel's white hair still remained but it was longer and one big and thick horn sited on its forehead. The horn was a proof that the fallen angel killed millions of devils and angels.

"_What-_"the devil gasped.

The fallen angel faced the devil, though surprise was written on its face, it was soon changed into a fearsome smirk before the devil could see it clearly.

"_What a surprise! You came back!_" the fallen angel said with a cool voice.

The fallen angel skipped towards the devil, caressed the devils face then kicked him on the stomach…hard. The devil cried in pain, it scrunched its face, clutched its stomach and faced the face of the fallen angel.

"_Does it hurt?_" The angel asked cruelly. He crouched down to the devil, grabbed its longhair and whispered, "_of course it doesn't, it was nothing compared to what you did to me._"

The devil kicked the fallen angel but the fallen angel blocked the kick but skidded back. The devil stood up and glared at the angel.

"_What happened to you? You're not the angel that I knew!"_ The devil hissed.

"_What?You didn't know? Hah! You're getting old. You're the one who did it to me! You broke my heart and look at what you did to me, you changed me into a monster, someone who I didn't want to be! But you can't blame me._" The fallen angel laughed,"_A monster can never control its blood lust no matter what! _"

The fallen angel focused its own power and made a big ball of dark light mixed with lightning and walloped the devil who luckily dodged it and struck back. The lovers fought to no end but it was the fallen angel's advantage though, the fallen angel hatred and grudge made its power fearsome that led to the devil's defeat.

An unexpected guest came it was the devil's own brother, the king. The king praised its younger brother for making such wonderful devil and weapon. The king praised its brother's skills and also praised the fallen angel's beauty. The king promised its younger brother that it will take care of the new devil as a lover. This shocked the younger devil.

The fallen angel cried before it vanished together with the king through the portal.

"_I'm sorry but is it a sin to still love you through_ _all these years?_" The fallen angel asked as it vanished through the portal and before the devil fainted.

が続いて

**XXX**

**AAAAnnnnd CUT!**

**Me: So how is it?**

**Allen: It's good Jolen-chan nice job!**

**Kanda: …**

**Me: (whispers) What's up with Kanda? Why is he sulking?**

**Allen: I think he was traumatized with the Boric seme thingy. (laughs)**

**Me: Ohhh… I didn't think that it was THAT effective.**

**Allen: Me neither.**

**Me&Allen: So? R&R? See ya!**


	2. Beast's Mark

A long time ago, there was a town called Laguna* where a certain clan of beasts had lived; it is said that these beasts are associated with heavenly beings. At first, the people were contented on having someone or rather something to protect them in danger (It is also said that the beasts guided the people when hunting).

However, one clan in the town was not contented; they doubted on the beasts reign. They spread rumors about the beasts wreaking havoc; killing hunters that was said are hunting in their territories. They also went to the extent that they killed their fellows just to make the rumors true… and in the end, the people hunted the beasts and killed them one by one. The elder of the beasts was beyond furious to the ungrateful humans and went berserk, it cursed the town that whenever the eldest son of each family turned eighteen their bodies would be covered with bite marks and then will be killed in a week. The beasts left the town and vowed to go back for the sake of revenge. Until that day, the town was always swarmed by demons and the people cannot leave the town.

Thirty years later…

Allen Walker walked around the town, his long white hair fluttering as he walked. People calls the eighteen year old a freak and people would not come near him.

Ever since he was born, his left arm had turned black that was covered with bite marks and his left eye had a scar, it was as if long claws drew on it. People said that his mother was a woman of a beast and thus after his birth, they burned her and called her a witch. They tried to do it to Allen too, but whenever people would touch him with that intention, their hands would be covered with deep bite marks. They were scared of Allen and thus they avoided him and look at him with hatred in their eyes.

"Take that you imbecile!" A woman hissed at him as she threw a stone on Allen's head. "Your ancestors killed my daughter! GET LOST!"

Allen hissed as he felt blood on his head, it made him dizzy and almost fell on his knees when a yellow blur caught the young man before he hit the ground.

"Ow" Allen whimpered as he wiped the blood trailing from his forehead. The young man got up on his feet and continued his walk as he wiped his forehead.

Allen walks around the town every day, he tries to walk to the edge of the town but ended up going back to where he came from. Ever since he was a child, he had desperately tried to leave the so-called town. He hated the people in there, who continued to rob and hate each other. He hated how the people blame him and bully him for the things that he haven't done.

As Allen walked back to his house he saw two drunken men walk down the street. "Oh, man, what do we have here?" The bearded drunkard said as he noticed Allen.

"Oh, oh, it's the witch." The other man laughed as he approached Allen. Other people (even when they drunk) avoided the teen whenever they see him, but these two men are in a different case. Both of them approached Allen with lusts in their eyes.

The bearded drunkard grabbed Allen's chin and looked at the young man's eye. "Not bad for a witch. You're too beautiful for your own good." The drunkard said as he caressed Allen's face.

True to his word, Allen is indeed beautiful for a witch – and a man – his eyes was big and silverish colored orbs stared at him with fear. His pale smooth skin that can make women green with envy enticed him. And oh, don't forget that pouted pink lips that quivered as he ran his thumb through them.

Both drunkards gulped as they watched the white-haired beauty. They dragged him to the corner and tied his hands.

"No… stop, please!" Allen cried as big rough hands ran on his body.

On a hill not far away from the town…

A big black blur ran through the ground as it growled. It sensed danger not far away; its possession is touched without permission. It ran faster and snarled; it was beyond furious… its fangs and claws ready to kill whatever goes in its way.

"No please! Help me!" Allen cried as both of his pink nipples were sucked mercilessly. He cried out loud as rough hands harshly tugged on his long silver hair threatening him to shut up.

"Cry all you want bitch. Even if the people hear you, they won't come for your rescue." The other drunkard laughed as he licked Allen's inner thigh.

"No please! I'll do anything just let me go!" Allen screamed as a long bony finger entered him without lubrication.

The two drunkards ignored the young man's pleas. The bearded one smirked as he sucked on the young man's erection and hummed.

"Ahh… n-no!" Allen moaned as his knees turned jelly. He hated himself for moaning, he hated himself for having an erection while being raped. He despised himself for feeling pleasure. Allen groaned as the other drunkard's hand pinched and teased his nipple.

"Heh… the witch is horny as hell man!" The bearded drunkard guffawed as he raised Allen's left leg on his shoulder while the other man smirked as he entered two fingers inside Allen's twitching hole. "Man hurry up… I can't wait all day here!" He whined as he pumped Allen's erection.

"Wait, I'm just searching for somethi-"

"AHH!" Allen screamed as something sensitive was touched in him.

"Hah found it!" The man smirked as he pulled out his fingers. Both of the drunkards pulled Allen on his knees and unzipped their trousers.

"I'll take the mouth you take the rear" the bearded man said as he position his cock in front of Allen's moth.

'_No somebody, anybody… HELP ME!' _Allen cried as his surroundings blurred.

Just as the two men entered both of Allen's entrances, both screamed in agony as clawed paws and fanged jaws attacked them. Allen looked up and saw a beast larger than that of a lion. '_It's the legendary beast!_' Allen thought as he propped himself up.

Allen's eyes grew wide as the beast shifted its form and turned human. The young man blushed as he saw a rather handsome young man of his age. The other man has long midnight colored locks, its chiseled –bloody- body was as if carved carefully by an artist. Allen also noticed that the man is only wearing a piece of cloth that covered his sensitive part.

"_Tch, you should learn to defend yourself moyashi._" The beast or rather young man said as he clicked his tongue. Allen jumped as the young man cut the ropes that binded his hands with his claws.

"_Cover yourself._" The dark-haired young man said as he draped the discarded dress of Allen on the owner's shoulders.

Allen blushed he turned back and dressed himself quickly. After a few minutes he turned back only to blush even more as he noticed navy blue orbs stared at him intently. Dried leaves rustled as the taller and darker haired young man approached the other.

"_Fix yourself moyashi, your hair is sticking in different directions._" The be -_dammit- _young man hissed as he tucked Allen's long hair behind his ears.

"What on earth happened?" The crowed chorused as they saw rushed to where they heard the screams.

All the people halted as they saw blood splattered everywhere from the two victims (or rather drunkards). Their eyes filled with fear as they saw a not bloodied Allen and a bloodied young man in the middle of the blood.

"WITCH!" A woman screamed as he threw a rock at Allen (again?).

Allen hissed as the rock hit his arm and bruised it. The dark haired young man's vision grew red, he transformed himself and growled "_Insolent ungrateful humans!_"

"IT'S THE BEAST!" the people screamed as all of them stepped back.

"_You, whom we have taken care of _–it stepped forward- _you, whom we have given everything… killed our family and threw rocks on him! Have no right to live!_" It snarled.

Allen who had thought that it was weird that he didn't find the beast scary stepped closer to it and stared at the cowering people.

"_Be grateful that that was the only thing that our elder has given you punishment. However, if you ever EVER touch him with your filthy hands again… consider yourself dead." _The beast said as a wave of power flew from him and eventually killed other people.

The people cowered in fear and ran away. Allen sighed as he collapsed on his knees, everything seems like a dream.

"_Get on_" the beast said.

"Wh-why? Where are you taking me?" Allen asked as he looked at the tall beast.

"_I thought that you wanted to go away from here?_" The beast said as it turned its back on him. "_Do you want to go?_"

Allen smiled as tears came down from his eyes. "Y-yes I do." Allen heard a chuckle as the beast nudged him. "_Then get on._"

Allen smiled as he climbed on the beasts back. He sighed in comfort as he felt the velvety fur tickled his skin. He leaned forward and encircled his arms on the beast's neck while the beast snorted at the weird but comfortable position of the young man.

"Let's go…" Allen smiled.

"_You'll never see this town again_" the beast warned.

"For all I care…" Allen replied sarcastically.

Then as the beast ran through the barrier (which its ancestors made) Allen looked forward and never looked back.

"Thank you Kanda…" Allen smiled as his eyes drooped.

The beast halted at what the young man said. It was about to ask him a question when it heard a light snore from its back.

"_Che._" Was its only reply as it continued to run to its destination.

**XXX**

**Allen: Yuuuuuniiiiii!**

**Me: S-sori… but you were very sexy in that rape scene so I couldn't help myself!**

**Kanda: What do you mean that you couldn't help yourself?**

**Me:Ah- ahm I'llberightbackIjustneedto… (runs)**

**Allen & Kanda: (facepalms)**

**Allen: Well… there you have it… if you wanted a sequel but please no rape scene (aside from Kanda), just say so after you click the review button.**

**Kanda: It's her fault that she's too lazy to update her stories… now review 'cuz I have a woman to kill**

**Allen: Kanda~ wait for me~**


End file.
